rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle meet Richie Rich
A rich boy and his family travel to the jungle and meet a jungle man, his wife and his ape brother. The two families bond well. But trouble is close when a rival tries to destroy the rich boy to steal his fortune. Now its up to the two families to work together to stop the rogue. Plot Once upon a time at the zoo, the rich family, Richard and his wife, Regina and their baby son, Richie along with their butler, Cadbury are taking a look at the gorillas and they are eating bananas. But the zookeeper said to Richard, Regina and Cadbury that some zookeepers can't take all animals to America, a ape can talk like humans and a elephant can act like a dog and Richard, Regina and Cadbury are having a hard time believing that and they hope nothing else happened including if some African animals ever happen to Richie Rich. 12 years later, after two of the zoo animals are return to Africa, the those animals told their friend, Ape Named Ape that they have been to American zoo. Magnolia asks George what about her lunch because she's hungry, George told her that his wife, Ursula will cooked for her if she stop acting like a monster but Magnolia can't stand live with George, Ursula and Ape so she left the treehouse and said "MAGNOLIA CAN'T STAND LIVING HERE ANYMORE, MAGNOLIA WILL RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK HOME AGAIN." Magnolia's voice hurt everyone's ears in the jungle. Ursula didn't knows what's wronged with her, Ape told her that she's been acting like a monster and she's like a sister to George. Back in America at Biltmore Estate (the Rich family's house), Richie Rich grow as a boy and he's playing with his dog, Dollar. But Gloria Glad came and thought that she can time to play with Richie and his familly members but Cadbury came and tell Richie that they, Richard and Regina are taking a cruise trip and Gloria, her parents and Professor Keenbean are going to watch the Rich family's home. So Richie, Richard, Regina and Cadbury pack their bags and they all going to the cruise alongs with their robot maid, Irona and she carried all of the luggage to the limo and Cadbury start driving. Meanwhile in Africa, Lyle Van der Groot and his henchmen, Max and Thor have met Richie Rich's arch nemesis, Laurence Van Dough and his partner, Ferguson and then they meet a new villain who has a same problem as Lyle, Laurence and their gang dose and his name is Miserabelus Marxious and his evil plan is to destroy the rich boy and steal his fortune. Laurence and Ferguson had been trying to destroy the rich family too, so six of the villains can work together to get rid of the rich family. At the rich family cruise, Characters * George of the Jungle * Ape Named Ape * Richie Rich * Ursula Stanhope of the Jungle * Cadbury the Butler * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Shep the Dog-Elephant * Dollar the Dog Quotes. * Richie Rich: You talked? Ape: Wrong. You imagined. Yes, I talked. * Rival: It took me forever to find them, you dopes. I worked hard to plan to remove the rich heir for the fortune. You messed it up by allowing a few crazy, wild people as well as some freaks to beat you up. You let some circus beat you up! * Rival: Get your grimy paws off me, you dirty ape-scum!" Ape: Zero need to be rude about it. Rival: You talked? Ape: Yes. Rival: A mutant. YUCK! Ape: I say. How rude. * George: Richie Rich has more gold than you do. Rival: Where? Ursula: In his heart. * Richie Rich: Mom, Dad and Cadbury, this is my new friend, George of the Jungle, his wife, Ursula and his ape brother, Ape Named Ape. Category:Crossover film Category:Movies